The present invention relates to a wheel suspension for a vehicle axle of a two-track vehicle.
The following discussion of related art is provided to assist the reader in understanding the advantages of the invention, and is not to be construed as an admission that this related art is prior art to this invention.
In a so-called small overlap crash test, the collision with a barrier occurs with little lateral overlap. The impact forces are thus introduced in the vehicle transverse direction at least partly outside the front-side cross member of the vehicle directly into the crash-proximal front wheel. The rim of the front wheel is shifted in the vehicle longitudinal direction rearwards in the direction of the footwell of the passenger compartment, so that there is a risk of intrusion into the footwell.
It would be desirable and advantageous to provide an improved wheel suspension for a vehicle axle to obviate prior art shortcomings.